<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hermes's Wings by girlycards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958553">Hermes's Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards'>girlycards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Wings, Avian Au, Gen, Shameless Puns, Wingfic, author is feral, but for now chapters are episode-by-episode, canon adherent at least for now, things will get more adventurous and canon divergent in the future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Do you still have your wings?"<br/>It was a simple question, really.<br/>"Yes."<i><br/>An alternate universe where humans are born with wings. Useless things, really - unless you want to be a vampire.</i></i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fly Me Up On A Silver Wing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello friends/readers! This is a bit of a side "for funsies" project whilst I work on the sequel to Live By The Sword (it will be posted when it is complete :) )<br/>I don't know where this story is going to go, but I do promise not to abandon it. It's going to stay canon adherent for now (with each chapter focusing on the episode), but that could change.<br/>Also this wouldn’t have been motivated if I hadn’t discussed it and waxed poetic about this AU with Maige, and commissioned him to draw <a href="http://maiiart.tumblr.com/post/617059940745592832/show-chapter-archive">this</a><br/>His commissions are open and you should definitely commission him (especially for Hellsing)<br/>With that being said, please enjoy chapter 1.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Fly me up on a silver wing </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Past the black where the sirens sing </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Warm me up in a nova's glow </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And drop me down to the dream below </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Castle Of Glass - Linkin Park </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="font-brickred"> <strong>"Do you still have your wings?”</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>It was a simple question, really. Although the discussion of those who had the remnants of evolution still attached was no longer commonplace. Something expected to remain just as hidden as the wings themselves. You were born with barren appendages that if kept, would eventually grow pin feathers, that would grow into flight feathers. The once useful wings that allowed flight slowly became useless once humans developed heavier bones.</p><p>Her parents had been unable to afford the “necessary” procedure, and the alternative of banding them seemed far too painful (and as she became older, impossible). And thus, soft feathers grew over time with small wings that grew alongside her.</p><p>Concealed beneath the large police officer’s coat her yellow and blue wings were tucked close as the vampire-priest threatened to rip them from her body. They did not tremble with fear as she looked back at the large, red-coated vampire with large black wings.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="font-midblue"> <em>“Yes.”</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p>The vampire smiled at her, gun aimed at both her and the vampire-priest. He pulled the trigger and blood coated her chest, and she felt when the UnDead priest turned to ash, sending her falling back on the grass. She reached for the vampire, his red eyes pinning as he came closer and reached for her hand. Feathers. Or fuzz. Or whatever made up his large wings brushed her as he pulled her closer, pushing her coat off. Exposing both her neck and wings.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="font-brickred"> <em>“It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?”</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p>Seras opened her eyes, sitting upright. She looked down where she had been shot, surprised to see she was dressed in a dress akin to a hospital gown. She reached up to touch her chest, and could not feel her heart beating. She looked up again to see the winged vampire, <em>master</em>, her mind provided as his name. And she screamed.</p><p>He stood calmly. Looking at her, evaluating. “Police girl… how does it feel now that you’re a vampire.”</p><p>And she screamed a second time, wings thrashing uselessly as if to escape. And this time, a different voice interrupted her.</p><p>“You’re too loud. I don’t care if you are a vampire. You’re still British, have some manners.”</p><p>She looked at the presence. A tall, slender woman dressed in a long trenchcoat, looking at her with the same evaluating gaze. “I am… a vampire? Where am I?”</p><p>“This is our headquarters. Of the Hellsing Organization. We are the monsters that protect England from the other monsters.”</p><p>“So… you’re… I’m…”</p><p>She was cut off again. “Given your condition… you’ll be working for us now.” It was not a question, request, or offer. A command. Being voluntold. She looked at the winged vampire again, who grinned back at her. “There has been a string of vampire attacks. You will go together and kill the vampire, police girl.”</p><p>Seras shifted uncomfortably as she was handed a uniform from another male presence she had not noticed. A cape and a uniform.</p><p>Seras looked at her lap as the two humans left the room at the attire, and back at the vampire. The vampire grinned still, “Get dressed. We’re going.”</p><p>Seras scoffed but quickly silenced herself at the narrowing of his eyes. She did not even feel when her own wings instinctually pulled close in an attempt to look small and non-threatening.</p><p><br/>Alucard shot down the door, letting the nestling vampire open fire onto him. And after being rife full of bullets, he spoke.</p><p>“You don’t know how to change your body into mist. Or a bat. You can’t heal any of your gunshot wounds. And now that you’re out of bullets you can’t even defend yourself. And you dare to call yourself a vampire? You disgust me!” he grinned as he opened fire on the nestling, waiting until the moment was right to plunge his hand into his chest, and the deed was done.</p><p>“Your turn, police girl,” he came to the roof.</p><p>Seras was perched on the rooftop, weapon in hand as she watched the nestling’s mate run down the path, not yet taking aim, let alone pulling the trigger. “Yes sir.”</p><p>“What are you waiting for? Do it.”</p><p>“Sir. She’s already five, no six hundred meters away,” she dropped the rifle down, frustrated.</p><p>“Imagine a third eye on your forehead. Aim from there. If you shoot like a human, then you’re going to miss like a human.”</p><p>She lifted the rifle back up, biting her lip, trying to follow his directions but still unsure, “But sir-”</p><p>“Aim right for her heart. Don’t worry, you’ll put the bullet right through her.”</p><p>“But… it’s so dark. And I don’t have a scope.”</p><p>“That’s a human complaint,” he discarded her excuses, “Now it’s time to make a shot like a proper vampire.”</p><p>Frustration or pride, it did not matter which drove her as her eyes pinned and she looked down the sight of the rifle at the vampire running away. She found her aim, and made the shot, sending the vampire to the ground. Her body stilled, staring at it.</p><p>
  <em> It’s such a big gun, yet I hardly felt any recoil. It’s pitch black, and yet I can see more clearly than daylight. </em>
</p><p>And then she heard her master’s voice. <em> ‘Good shooting, police girl.’ </em></p><p>She dropped the gun on the rooftop in front of her, still looking out. She looked at her hand, unaware of how her wings had puffed up considerably from the excitement of making the shot. Curiosity and fear both ran through her like a river, coursing and unrelenting.</p><p>
  <em> ‘This is only the beginning.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was only the beginning.</p><p>She reassured herself that she was doing the right thing as she opened fire on the ghouls.</p><p>
  <em> They’re not real people. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They’re just like zombies. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dolls. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> One shot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s over. </em>
</p><p>It was never one shot though as she aimed at her master’s instructions.</p><p>“When you shoot, aim for the head or the heart. Remember, these people did not become UnDead ghouls by choice.”</p><p>She kept shooting, eyes pinning as she did and bloodlust came close to overwhelming her. She reloaded, looking back at Alucard, “Yes sir. Yes, my master.”</p><p>She smirked, running at unnatural speed towards the ghouls. Abandoning her rifle briefly to rip one to shreds before stomping on it, sending blood across her face. Her cape long since torn off as she lifted a bloodied glove to her face. Her wings trembling as she extended her tongue to lick the blood off. She paused only long enough for something to plunge through her chest. And another. And Another. She gasped, and Alucard’s gasp followed.</p><p>“Blessed blades. A holy barrier.”</p><p>She could hear an unfamiliar voice, blithering on and on about Catholicism through the pain that shot through her back and wings.</p><p>“We are the servants of God… We are called upon… bringing ash from the flesh of thine enemies… praise be to our Lord.”</p><p>She struggled, pushing herself up, trying to see her master and the priest, blood pouring from her chest.</p><p>“Beautiful moon tonight, don’t you think. Your voice sounds so very lovely when you’re whimpering in agony, little fledgling. Don’t worry though, you’re not dying yet. I haven’t pierced your heart.”</p><p>She finally struggled up enough to see him, and her master, standing between them, and the priest continued.</p><p>“It’s been a while since I’ve had a good hunt. I plan on enjoying this.”</p><p>“Vatican section 13… the Iscariot Organization,” Alucard’s voice identified him.</p><p>“Right you are, you pathetic Hellsing birds. You must be Alucard, the caged vampire, the vulture who hunts his own kind, Hellsing’s famous family pet.”</p><p>“What have you done with the vampire we were hunting,” he said, matching Anderson’s steps towards him.</p><p>“He’s dead, not much fun really. I didn’t even have time to enjoy it.”</p><p>Seras watched helplessly as they passed.</p><p>“It seems you two are the only ones left.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Alucard and Anderson swung at each other, blessed blades hitting Alucard’s neck in an instant, gun returning fire sending the priest across the floor. Alucard stood again, looking at him as he pulled the blades from himself.</p><p>“You attacked a vampire head-on, in the middle of the night. You didn’t even try to catch me by surprise. You’re a brave man, father, but you’re also a fool.”</p><p>Seras cried out for him, breaking his rant, “Master.”</p><p>His response was merely instructions, “Don’t talk. You’ve been stabbed with a blessed blade. Now just…”</p><p>Their interaction was cut short by the rising of the priest, causing Alucard to pause instantly, crying out as blessed blades were stabbed into his back again, cutting into the shadows of his wings. They both swung at each other, ignoring Seras as they fought again, this time Anderson no longer falling back or struggling. Seras could only watch as the blessed blades pinned Alucard back, the blades like wings in his back, and his decapitation. She cried out again when his head rolled across the floor accompanied by Anderson’s laughter.</p><p>“Master!” she clung to the head, pulling another blade from her back until it was freed, feathers coming out along it. She wasn’t sure what drove her to pick up her master’s head, but it didn’t matter as she held it to her chest. She heard Anderson behind her, and clung tighter.</p><p>
  <em> I have to escape. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I have to run. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I have to fly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fly away? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I have to get out of here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I have to find Sir Integra. </em>
</p><p>Her legs finally found their ground until she hit a holy barrier, Anderson’s words following.</p><p>“That’s a holy barrier, little fledgling. It’s impossible for little vampires such as yourself to cross.”</p><p>
  <em> I’m going to die. </em>
</p><p>She turned and could hear Alucard’s voice where she dropped his head as it dissolved into blood and shadow.</p><p>
  <em> Drink my blood, police girl. Drink, and you shall no longer be fledgling. You will be your own vampire, never be treated like a slave. You will drink blood of your own choosing. Become eternal and complete. Drink my blood, police girl. Drink, Seras Victoria. </em>
</p><p>She watched as the blades descended above her.</p><p>“It’s over.”</p><p>
  <em>I'm going to die.</em>
</p><p>Bullets rang out, shattering them, and she fell to the floor.</p><p>“That girl belongs to me. What’s your business here, Paladin of Iscariot, Alexander Anderson?”</p><p>“Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, to what do I owe the honor of such a personal appearance.”</p><p>“Enough, Father Anderson. This is a violation of our agreement. The situation is under our control. Withdraw immediately. Neither the Iscariot organization nor Hellsing can afford this sort of battle. I don’t care who you think you are. This act of aggression ends now.”</p><p>“Is that an order? You expect the Iscariot Organization, God’s own instruments of justice… to just withdraw on your order? Do you really expect me to run away screaming in fear from a filthy protestant gull?”</p><p>Seras watched helplessly for a moment as Anderson lunged, knocking away her bodyguards. His blessed blade met her rapier with a clash.</p><p>“...you’re a thing.”</p><p>“Perhaps, but you’re nothing but weak. You’re worthless. And as for that pathetic vampire you love to parade around… you just missed his decapitation.”</p><p>“You cut his head off? That’s all?”</p><p>She finally managed to aim her rifle at Anderson.</p><p>“Get your hands off Sir Integra.”</p><p>Anderson laughed at both of them, even as Integra began to threaten him rather ominously.</p><p>“That vampire you decapitated will be coming back to life any second now.”</p><p>“He’ll what?”</p><p>Bats and feathers swarmed the room, one coming close to Seras before joining the rest.</p><p>“Why didn’t you just drink the blood, you idiot.”</p><p>“...Our crown glory, the vampire Alucard.”</p><p>The creatures slowly formed a figure, Anderson lashing out to cut off the freshly formed wings that fell away at the cut before reforming.</p><p>Anderson’s promise that followed was quick and brief as he dissolved among pages, “I’ll need further research…. I’ll see you next time.”</p><p>It was all too fast—Alucard ignoring her cry as he addressed his master.</p><p>His wings joined his grin is rising in excitement in response to Integra’s concerns, “What are my orders, then master? Shall I destroy them? Wipe them from the earth? Grind them into dust? Just give the word, my master, Sir Integra Hellsing.”</p><p>“When the time is right, I will.”</p><p>“Really? I can’t wait. It will be a pleasure…” he finally stepped away, addressing Seras, “Why didn’t you drink the blood?”</p><p>“I… I felt if I drank the blood, it would end something important.”</p><p>Alucard scoffed, but felt a soft warmth that could have been compassion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Bird In The Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The events of episode 2</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ghouls.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Integra lit her cigar, “Traditionally, ghouls are what de-feathered—unwinged—humans whose blood has been sucked by vampires turn into. It’s different this time. During these attacks, not one new vampire has been created. Infants, and even adult winged humans have all turned into ghouls. What’s more, ghouls are supposed to cease to exist along with the blood of their host vampire.”</p><p>Integra looked back down at the paperwork, “In the Badrick attack, despite the fact that the Vatican’s Father Anderson had already destroyed the vampire, when we stormed the place, it was crawling with ghouls.”</p><p>“What does it mean?”</p><p>“Whoever it is that’s pulling the strings behind this… knows about vampires and ghouls. Just like us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Walter. What is this?” Seras said, looking at ‘this’ irritably.</p><p>“What is it? It’s a coffin.”</p><p>“Why… why is this thing in my room?”</p><p>“It was an order by Sir Integra herself. ‘You can’t have a vampire that doesn’t sleep in a coffin.’ Or so she said.”</p><p>“And my bed?”</p><p>“I disposed of it, naturally.”</p><p>Seras’s protests were incredibly loud, and Walter cut her off.</p><p>“It was Alucard’s orders as well.”</p><p>“Master’s?”</p><p>“You haven’t drunk a sip of blood since you became a vampire. So, if you don’t sleep in a coffin made out of the earth from your birthplace you will only grow weaker.”</p><p>Seras sighed, looking back at the coffin.</p><p>“Is it not something you feel comfortable doing yet?”</p><p>“You imbecile,” Alucard’s voice filled the room, not giving Seras a chance to respond.</p><p>“Master?”</p><p>“You chose the night. You’ve turned your back on the sun and started to fly through the night. There’s no turning back to the light of day.”</p><p>“Fly?”</p><p>Her question was not answered before Walter delivered them each their weapons without issue.</p><p> </p><p>Two men approached the Hellsing Mansion, yammering amongst themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the control room, Sir Integra.”</p><p>“What is it? What happened?”</p><p>“It’s an attack! An enemy attack!”</p><p>“What? We’re cut off from the world.”</p><p>“There’s a battle going on now at the first-floor entrance!”</p><p>“Drive them back! Buy time if you can’t! Who are they? How many? Tell me the situation!”</p><p>“The enemy is… they’re… ghouls!”</p><p>“A ghoul… army?”</p><p>“We need to evacuate!”</p><p>The phone rang.</p><p>“Security office?”</p><p>“Can you hear me, Miss Hellsing? You little dove?”</p><p>Integra grimaced in the face of the tasteless gore on the screen, biting her lip until it bled.</p><p> </p><p>Walter was on the next line.</p><p>“I’m in the basement, in Miss Seras’s room. I already have a grasp of the situation. It’ll be 4 to 5 hours until the Military Police notice our communications have been disrupted and the reinforcements get here. In the meantime, current forces will have to defend the conference room.”</p><p>“What should we do?”</p><p>“There’s only one way to the conference room. Please fortify the entrance. I propose that we divide Alucard and Seras into two teams. One team will provide defense for you there, and the other will go on offense. How does that sound?”</p><p>“How will you get here? That passageway is full of ghouls!”</p><p>“How did you get to Alucard in the basement ten years ago?”</p><p>“The ventilation shaft…”</p><p>“Correct. Please wait for a little while. We will be there momentarily. Very well then.”</p><p>“Walter—they ate my people. This I will not forgive. There must not even be one left standing.”</p><p>Walter grinned, “Most certainly not, Sir Integra.”</p><p>Are we about to witness the return of Walter, Angel of Death?”</p><p>“Um, what are you talking about?”</p><p>“You’ll know soon.”</p><p>Walter nodded, “A wise old bird and a little hatchling, we should count as one, right?”</p><p>Alucard chuckled, “We may even have fun this time,” and disappeared into the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Seras and Walter came down from the ceiling, in that order. Seras’s cape nearly ripping on the ceiling tile as she fell threw and onto Sir Penwood, and Walter far more nimbly landing on the table and pushing himself off.</p><p>“Are you alright, Miss Seras?”</p><p>Seras did not have a chance to respond before Integra spoke, “Seras! Walter”</p><p>Walter came to Integra, lighter outstretched as Integra pulled another cigar from her coat, “The defense forces have been virtually wiped out. I don’t know who thought of arming and organizing these ghouls, but whoever it was, certainly knows what they’re doing.”</p><p>“Walter. Give it to me straight. Are we done for?</p><p>“No. Never! Compared to what Sir Hellsing the first faced a century ago… this wouldn’t even be considered a crisis. We will attack them with Alucard coming from the basement. And the two of us coming from the third floor. Just as you have ordered… not a single one of them will be left standing. Let’s teach this young man just how expensive our tuition is.”</p><p>Integra nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The older Valentine brother kicked in the entrance to the basement, coming down the steps.</p><p>“... Even if you hide, I can still sense your powerful aura.”</p><p>“Even if I hide? I don’t run or hide. I just got a little tired of waiting.”</p><p>He laughed, bowing slightly, “Nice to meet you, Mr. Alucard, I’m Luke Valentine, I’m someone who worships you…”</p><p> </p><p>Seras watched as Walter stepped into the walkway, wires outstretching to the ghouls.</p><p>“I am Walter C. Dollneaz, Hellsing family butler, and formerly in charge of garbage disposal at Hellsing.”</p><p>Wires stretched forward again, as he came at the ghouls and the younger Valentine brother. One would think he had wings in the way he flew. But there were no wings. Notably, the younger Valentine brother did not have any, either.</p><p>“They’re slow. Ghouls are ghouls… they’re still a far cry from being an invincible army.”</p><p>Walter’s wires looped around them, tying them, tightening and tearing them to shreds.</p><p>“Are you pissing yourself yet? Are you saying your prayers? Are you ready to tremble in the corner and beg for your life?”</p><p>He laughed maniacally, “Well lookie here… I was just thinking about how boring this was. We were winning so easily.” With a snap of his fingers, more ghouls stepped forward in offense, marching towards Walter.</p><p>Walter merely smiled, although she could not see it, “Seras, commence direct support.”</p><p>Seras nodded, “Right…” a single shell struck down a portion of the ghouls, and Walter barked an order for the next shell. Seras’s hallconnen found it’s second strike, hitting the other portion as Jan Valentine came at Walter and Seras.</p><p>“Drop dead, you bastard,” his guns came in contact with Walter, and Seras came out, capelesss—wings exposed—and pounced on Jan, restraining him.</p><p>“Walter! Are you all right!?”</p><p>“It’s not like the old days,” he stood, “Where did you learn that restraining move?”</p><p>“Well… I am a former police girl.”</p><p>“You little… ‘Keet. You’re a vampire, aren’t you... I didn’t hear about someone like you being in Hellsing. What the fuck are you doing?”</p><p>Once certain he was restrained, Walter took a step forward, beginning to interrogate him.“I’m asking the questions… Who are you? What is your objective? Who is behind this?”</p><p>Jan grinned again, “Why, I was just passing by. I don’t know a thing. Forgive me? Guess not.”</p><p>Walter stomped on his hand, “Next time it’ll be your other hand.”</p><p>“We came here to attack… the Hellsing Special Operations Agency and the round table conference… and to destroy Alucard.” He pulled again at the grip Seras had on him, “That’s what we were told to do.”</p><p>“We?”</p><p>Jan laughed, pulling at Seras’s restraining grip again, “Yes. I did. My older brother is beating Alucard right now.” The resulting shock was enough to give Jan the ability to free himself from Seras’s grip. And his wires could not reach when he met the door to the conference room.</p><p> </p><p>Blonde wings, similar to his blonde hair nearly glowed in the darkness of the Hellsing stairway as he made his descent.</p><p>“Up until now, I’ve heard your name a number of times during my missions, Mr. Alucard. How absurdly strong you are. How you can write in an ocean of blood while maintaining perfect grace. The vulture. How you’re a nightwalker living outside the world of humanity. You’re purer than the darkness of night. A pitch-black monster in pitch-black darkness. All those rumors about you were true.”</p><p>Alucard remained in his throne, looking at him with apparent disinterest. Boredom.</p><p>“When I was human, I feared you. And when I gave up being human, I admired you. You are the trailblazer of immortality. Even when you dissolved into darkness, I kept on following your shadow—”</p><p>“That’s rubbish. There aren’t any immortals in the world.”</p><p>“Exactly! The legend of your immortality ends today. I will kill you and go beyond my dreams!”</p><p>In the tenths of a second it took for Alucard’s glass to hit the floor, both guns were out and pointed at each other’s head. And as it hit the floor, two shots rang out consecutively. Blood spilled out for a moment, Alucard’s and Luke’s laughter filling the chilled air.</p><p>Luke shot back first, followed by Alucard as Luke dodged.</p><p>“I’m not like the other instant vampires! I’m going to surpass you and become number one! I was born for this day!” he came at Alucard, reaching him in seconds, only to find the gun aimed at him. He dodged back until his exit was destroyed.</p><p>“What the hell is that gun?”</p><p>Alucard stood, as his body healed, “Your reflexes are amazing.”</p><p>“I told you! I’m not like the others that came before me! I have all of your abilities! No! I have that and a lot more!”</p><p>Alucard whistled, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Go on and stuff yourselves.”</p><p>As Jan ran for the door, ghouls descended upon both Seras and Walter. The ghouls were former Hellsing members, marching down the hallway, and as Walter was torn between defense and offense, he ripped away Jan's arm as he pushed the door open.</p><p>Integra was already facing the door, arm outstretched, and her gun aimed at Jan. The long black coat hanging off her shoulders, barely concealing her wings that puffed in anger and defense, as if to make her appear larger. The rest of the Convention members had followed suit, guns aimed directly at Jan.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not even dodging the bullets. Could he be indestructible? There’s no such thing! Surely he’s suffering more damage than me!”</p><p>Alucard’s body, at least visually, was suffering damage. Bullets ripped into flesh, leaving holes exposing the decay beneath. Even his wings were missing areas of feathers as they fell.</p><p>“I can win! I can beat this Alucard!”</p><p>“This is great… I haven’t had this much fun in ages! What’s your name again?”</p><p>“Luke… Valentine.”</p><p>Alucard smirked, “Luke Valentine, I recognize you are more than a Category A Vampire. Releasing control-restriction system level 3, level 2, level 1,” his hands extended out as his body began to heal itself, shadows overtaking both his wings and body until only his gloves and eyes remained, “recognizing approval of Situation A according to Cromwell invocation. Commencing limited lifting of ability-use restrictions until the enemy is rendered… silent.” His eyes shut once, exposing a single eye, looking down at Luke Valentine. And then another. And another. Eyes looking down upon him, shadows and decay unleashing from his body.</p><p>“Well then, time to educate you as to how a real vampire fights…” A hawk emerged from the shadows, beak open and eyes red, diving at Luke. The feathers black and knife-like, forming from shadows. Luke screamed, running from it. A bullet rang out, hitting first his leg, and then another finding its mark on his other leg. He reached the stairs, struggling, looking back at Alucard.</p><p>“What… what the hell are you?”</p><p>“What’s the matter? You’ve only had your legs severed so far? Come on, attack. Transform yourself, summon up your demons, put your legs back together and stand! The night has only begun! Hurry, hurry, hurry!” The hawk returned to what could be Alucard’s shoulder as he held his fist up, looking down upon Luke.</p><p>“You’re a monster!”</p><p>Alucard froze, “I see… you little ‘keet. You’re a failed thing.”</p><p>“Shut up, you Hellsing plaything! You’ve reduced yourself to becoming a hawk for the Church of England.”</p><p>“Shut up! You’re… pigeon food,” his arm transformed into a large hawk, beak opening and first tearing his wings off.</p><p>“That’s how it ends, pigeon. You were shit as a man, now you’ve become pigeon shit.”</p><p> </p><p>A bullet was shot—who shot first, it didn't matter—and Jan’s body was filled with them until he fell to the floor.</p><p>“Good god. My men—even my men have been turned to ghouls.”</p><p>The ghouls’ bloody bodies reached Seras, grabbing her, not yet sinking their teeth into her. Gripping her arms, legs, and sinking their hands into the feathers of her wings. Their blood ruining the pale blue and yellows feathers, and her uniform. Seras cried out, whimpering, trying to escape. A stray hand pulled a feather, and her eyes flashed red, and she lashed back out. Her hands flew to the nearest ghoul, crushing its head. Another met a similar end. And then another as she punched her hand straight through its chest. She tore the head off another. Not bothered with who they had been, or who they were now. Just destroying.</p><p>Integra looked on, eyes widening at the sight of the vampire as she became further soaked in the unconsumed blood of her men.</p><p>“Seras!”</p><p>She ran through the threshold towards Seras, desperate to stop the rampage before it escalated. Her arms finally wrapped around Seras, pulling her close, even as her wings thrashed in protest.</p><p>“You can stop now. That’s enough,” she ran a hand along the edge of Seras's wing—an oddly intimate act but known to soothe—at least historically. Not nearly enough people maintained their wings to make the practice common, or well-known. Alucard had once done it when she was mourning her father still. “Enough… Please… Stop…”</p><p>She heard a soft gasp followed by a whimper, and Seras stopped straining against her. “I…”</p><p>Integra ran her hand through the feathers again, “You can stop.”</p><p>“Sir Integra…” her eyes widened at the blood around her. On her. <em> On her hands </em>. Integra released her, looking at where Walter had cornered Jan. Seras trailed after her.</p><p>“Hey there, dove,” Jan said, grinning up at her.</p><p>“No more wisecracks. I’m angry.”</p><p>She shot Jan.</p><p>“Who are you people? Why did you do this? Who led you? Answer me!”</p><p>Jan laughed.</p><p>“Answer!”</p><p>“You know. It’s the device that’s embedded in me. Even now, it’s sending information to them about the failed operation and even this conversation right now. You think they’d let you live when I’m about to tell you fucking everything.”</p><p>Blue flamed slowly formed around him.</p><p>“See? I knew it. I will tell you idiots one thing.”</p><p>“Try as much as you can, you dove… Mill.. en.. ium…” </p><p>“Millenium?” Integra’s words were echoed by Seras’s dazed gasp and Walter’s grimace, and Jan’s ashes hit the floor.</p><p>“Sir Integra—are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m… fine. Please… put them out of their misery.”</p><p>Sir Islands stepped forward, “Walter, don’t. Sir Hellsing, you must do that. That’s the commander’s job and duty.”</p><p>“Sir Islands—”</p><p>“It’s unacceptable to say there’s nothing that could have been done. You should have been prepared for this somehow. You are entirely responsible since you are their leader. The fact that they died or survived as these creatures is your fault. He held out the pistol, and even in Walter’s protest, Integra took it.</p><p>She spoke quietly to herself, “I won’t ask for your forgiveness. It’s all my fault.”</p><p>Bullet after bullet, even as the night continued on and the ghouls were destroyed, the echo of bullets continued in her mind.</p><p>
  <b>Bang—</b>
</p><p>Integra jostled again, throwing her pillow from her bed. The sheets had already been tossed away, the fresh linen quickly being dirtied by the floor. She knew Walter would not criticize her for it, but she felt a twinge of guilt anyway.</p><p>
  <b>Bang—</b>
</p><p>Her wings thrashed at the sound of what could have been another bullet. Her house. Her mansion. Her home built on honor, defiled and filled with death and undeath.</p><p>
  <b>Bang—</b>
</p><p>She tensed again, this time standing, grabbing her cloak from the bedpost. If she was going to hear the echo of bullets fill her mind, she wanted to be in control of them.</p><p>
  <b>Bang—</b>
</p><p>This time the sound came from her own gun, hitting the center of the target. And yet it did not soothe her. At least her shooting range had not been destroyed by the ghouls. Likely, no one had been here during the attack.</p><p>
  <b>Bang—</b>
</p><p>She shot again, shrugging the cloak off. She squinted her eyes in an attempt to stop tears from forming. And unbeknownst to her, a vampire peered through the window of the door, alerted by the gunshots. Blue eyes watched in awe, not at her aim or skill, but something else.</p><p>“Wings. She has wings too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you’ve read my other works, you know I can’t resist a dash of platonic sertegra in every fic I write.<br/>I’m hoping this isn’t coming across too “replacing words” (a la mad libs replace like a few words of the text) but also, establishing canon for these kinds of AUs is always difficult, especially when trying to maintain close connection the canon plotline. (I do plan to explore more as I continue, but for now, yours truly is sticking by canon like butter to toast)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Flower In A Gun, A Bird In Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter title from Marina's "I'm A Ruin"<br/>Nothing like re-watching Hellsing at the speed of a snail to convince me to try to write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The major held a feather quill in one hand—a tasteless display, truly—looking over his army.</p><p>“It’s all right, gentlemen. Let’s resume the experiment.”</p><h2>
  <b>—</b>
</h2><p>“Miss, with regards to recruiting new members of the Hellsing Organization, I’ve decided to hide a group of professional mercenaries.”</p><p>“Mercenaries? Can we trust them? They’re only in it for the money.”</p><p>“...but these aren’t just any mercenaries, they’re true professionals. As long as they have a contract and get their money, the Wild Geese will never break their word.”</p><p>“The wild geese, then. Let’s hope they’re not all honk.”</p><p>Walter chuckled softly, "Indeed."</p><h2>
  <b>—</b>
</h2><p>“Captain Bernadotte, what the heck is this?” one of his men questioned, “Has a war started in London? Since when did we become security guards? Are we just fluffing some rich person’s nest?”</p><p>“I can’t believe this. I don’t know to put this, so I’ll give it to you straight. We’re here to get rid of monsters.”</p><p>“Get rid of monsters?”</p><p>“Yeah, right.”</p><p>Integra’s voice cut through the men’s sarcastic remarks chuckles, “It’s true. Your enemy is a vampire who gains immortality by drinking human blood. Our job is to carry around garlic and holy water, clip its wings, destroy its nest and coffin, put a wooden stake in its heart, chop off its head, burn its corpse, and spread its ashes at the crossroads. For more information, consult your Bram Stoker.”</p><p>“That’s ridiculous—there’s no such thing, vampires aren't—”</p><p>“You just don’t know about them. Or to be more precise, you’ve never been told. Formed a hundred years ago, our Royal Order of Religious Knights, Hellsing… has been working in secret for a long time. With the intended purpose of fighting vampires. If you still don’t get it, take a good look for yourselves. That is your enemy, a vampire.”</p><p>Integra gestured to the rather nervous-looking vampire, her wings tucked tightly against her body.</p><p>Pip, and the others, looked at her. Curiosity blooming at the sight of what appeared to merely be a winged human.</p><p>“Hold on a sec, you’re a vampire? You still have wings?”</p><p>“Yes… I guess I am... I do,” Seras laughed uncomfortably, but it was echoed by Pip and his men’s entertainment at her expense. She glanced at Integra, “They’re laughing at me, aren’t they?”</p><p>Integra’s eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly behind her glasses, “Then why don’t you show them some proof, police girl?”</p><p>Seras straightened up, “Roger,” she looked back at Pip, “Go ahead.”</p><p>Pip’s laughter only continued, “If she’s a vampire, then I’m Frankenstein,” his hand reached for her, headed in the general direction of a shoulder or a wing, not that it mattered when Sera’s pointer finger collided with his face. And as he was flicked several more times, half-way flying back towards his men.</p><p>Pip screamed, much to both Seras’s and Integra’s satisfaction, “She a monster! She just poked me… and the whole world is spinning. Is… is she really a vampire?”</p><p>Before Integra os Seras could state the obvious one more, Alucard’s voice boomed through the room, “She really is.” He emerged from the wall, terrorizing the Wild Geese more “She may be the lowest of the low… but she is a card-carrying vampire. What a bunch of lily-livered chickens. You think we can use these people?”</p><p>Before Integra could chastize or order Alucard, Walter was apologizing, </p><p>“They’re going to be guarding my nest. I wanted to see who they were.”</p><p>“That aside, miss… we received this in the mail,” Walter outstretched his hand, letter in hand. Normal mail had no need for such an announcement. She took it into her hand, a familiar red seal glaring at her.</p><p>“A letter”</p><p>
  <em> 13th pope Agency Special Duty Division Iscariot Enrico Maxwell. </em>
</p><h2>
  <b>—</b>
</h2><p>Integra's long blonde hair was only slightly upstaged by the long black cloak she wore despite the weather. It moved fluidly as she turned back to face the painting, addressing Walter again,“They ask to meet with us and then show up late. Are they luring us into a trap?”</p><p>“Not even they would try to pull off something off in the middle of the day in a public space.</p><p>Integra sighed, only looking up when she heard Maxwell’s voice praising the museum.</p><p>“...Sorry to keep you.”</p><p>“Don’t come any closer! What business does the Vatican have here? And not just the Vatican but its murderous Iscariot Organization.”</p><p>“This is no good. Looks like we’re not well-liked here. First, let me introduce myself. I’m Iscariot’s leader, Enrico Maxwell… it’s an honor to meet you.”</p><p>“I don’t care who you are. Tell me why you’re here.”</p><p>“Now, now, there’s no reason to get upset. We didn’t come here today to fight.”</p><p>“You expect me to believe that? After you trampled over our agreement” she continued, detailing with the details of the attack by Agent Alexander Anderson.</p><p>“And so what?”</p><p>“And what?”</p><p>“Don’t be fooled by my politeness. What difference does it make if two or two million of your vile Protestant soldiers die! If his Holiness the Pope hadn’t ordered us himself, we wouldn’t be here talking to your vile self. So stop your whining and listen, you Protestant sow.”</p><p>“You called her a sow?” Alucard’s voice came from behind Integra, “Nothing like the 13th Division to put the fear of God in you. Even your insults are despicable. You’ve been doing it for two thousand year now, some things never change.”</p><p>“Alucard, ‘garbage disposal,’ vulture, it’s the first time I’ve seen you with my own eyes. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alucard.”</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Maxwell. And farewell,” he reached for his gun, “Did you think you could call my master a sow… and leave here alive?” His gun aimed at Maxwell, black wings adding to the effect of horror as Maxwell mocked fear.</p><p>“<em>Oh no, </em> I’m so scared. I can’t talk with a terrifying bodyguard pointing a gun at my head. If that is how you want to play, I have an idea—let’s make it an even fight. Anderson!”</p><p>Anderson descended upon them, reciting the bible as a threat as he came down the hallway, Alucard perking up immediately with more interest, large wings opening wider as his two guns aimed at Anderson.</p><p>“Let’s do this, Judas Priest.”</p><p>“This time won’t be like the last, vampire.”</p><p>Both masters concern growing with each passing second, Maxwell asking Anderson to stop and Integra too stunned to respond. Seras’s voice interrupted all of this, followed by a sizable crowd of tourists.</p><p>Alucard and Anderson exchanged for another moment, before retreating.</p><p>“Looks like we both have some difficult subordinates, isn’t that right, you pig?”</p><p>Maxwell cringed, “I’ll just have to… Shall we go talk at the outdoor cafe?”</p><h2>
  <b>—</b>
</h2><p>“We know there’s a certain word you’ve been desperately trying to learn more about… your search has been completely fruitless.”</p><p>“You’ve done your homework...like you said.”</p><p>“Millennium. This is a so-called Special Operations matter, but we do have some information regarding the name ‘Millennium.’ Do you want to know? Do you really want to know?”</p><p>A moment passed.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Maxwell chuckled, opening the briefcase. “This is Millennium.”</p><p>A journal dropped down and Maxwell continued, vividly describing World War II, Integra took the journal, only partially listening to Maxwell’s prattling  “This is Millenium?”</p><p>“...And you’re wondering how we know? That’s right. Because we helped them. The Vatican gave them full support.”</p><h2>
  <b>—</b>
</h2><p>Pip looked over his newspaper at Alucard. <em> Again. </em></p><p>Seras being packed away in a coffin. And being put in the cargo hold. <em> Barely believable. </em></p><p>But somehow, Alucard seated in front of him, red (hopefully, Pip thought) wine in hand, was less believable. On a plane. In daylight.</p><h2>
  <b>—</b>
</h2><p>“Excuse me sir, is that your luggage?” the clerk said, gesturing towards the coffin that was being carried. “Sir, I’m terribly sorry… We don’t allow such… large personal belongings to be—”</p><p>“Everything’s fine,” Alucard cut him off, turning to face him when the clerk continued to stutter. Pip watched as Alucard extended an arm. Repeating himself. “Everything’s fine.”</p><p>Until finally, the clerk repeated back, “Everything is fine,” and Alucard dropped his arm.</p><h2>
  <b>—</b>
</h2><p>“Wake up.”</p><p>“Good morning?”</p><p>“Get up. There’s something interesting going on.”</p><p>“The lights… that sounds like,” she jumped up, running towards the illumination of the window, helicopter blades chopping furiously outside, “What?” She could see police and military personnel, at the ground level meters below. Alucard’s laughter was nearly as loud as the noise outside.</p><p>“It’s time for war.”</p><p>He gripped Seras’s arm, pulling her from the window.</p><p>“Master—”</p><p>He growled, “Hide.”</p><p>Seras looked at him for a moment, shifting between the desire to follow orders and the desire to prove herself. The very human urge to fight. And Alucard’s grip loosened.</p><p>“Now is not the time.”</p><p>Seras nodded, and ran off to the cupboard. Sounds of gunfire and destruction filled her ears only moments later as she tried to calm herself. Her master’s voice. <em> What was he doing to them? </em></p><p>Relative silence returned, and Seras pushed the door open slowly.</p><p>The smell of blood hit her first. Followed by the image of the hotel room, coated in aforementioned blood. </p><p>“Master.”</p><p>“Seras. Prepare for battle.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Seras, what’s the matter? Get a move on.”</p><p>“But… master…” her voice still shook as she took careful steps towards him. She hated the blood and gore beneath her feet, the call of something wild. Untamed. The stench of death. “...they’re humans.”</p><p>“So what?”</p><p>“They’re humans.”</p><p>“And so what, Draculina?” the grip on her shirt was tight, frightening. Large wings draped more darkness over her, and his voice was stern, “When someone is firing at you, it doesn't matter if they’re human or not. They came here simply to be killed, slaughtered, and sent to their graves where they can rot. That’s all. That’s all this is. There’s no getting around it. It is the one truth nobody can deny… not God, the devil, or you.”</p><p>She trembled again, “But… even so, they…”</p><p>His gaze softened slightly, “That’s just the way it is. They…”</p><p>“Master…”</p><p>He had already turned away, “Come on Seras, follow me into the darkness, you little scared chicken.”</p><p>He took his phone, calling Sir Integra. Seras could only listen nervously.</p><p>“The SWAT team… I killed them… without regret…. What about you, Integra… the thrill of war… pull the trigger...”</p><p>“Search and destroy…. Don’t run and hide…. Crush all opposition….”</p><p>He looked at her, eyes lit by the flame of excitement, “Go to the rooftop. Wait there… I have my orders.”</p><p>“Master….”</p><p>“Go.”</p><h2>
  <b>—</b>
</h2><p>The large shadow wings burst into bats, and the whole world watched as Alucard emerged.</p><p>
  <strong> <em> It’s War. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> ...sanity and madness... </em> </strong>
</p><p>And Seras watched from the rooftop as a man approached him. The men thrown about, impaled.</p><p>
  <em> What were they doing? </em>
</p><p>A strange flurry of cards came about both of them, and Seras let out a soft gasp as they were thrown with more intention and blood began to spill. Alucard was thrown to the ground, if only for a moment. Running up the building—she retreated back, hiding once more. She could see them as they fought. Large black wings, feathers flying around him. And she fired at him.</p><p>“You little keet.”</p><p>The first gun’s ammunition ran out, and she grasped the hallconnen, firing once more. She tried not to stare as Alucard’s form shifted, a hawk emerging from the shadows, and a disembodied arm fired at him. She fired another shot, and Alucard shifted, a form unfamiliar as he finally grabbed the man. Long black hair, concealing the initial bite but the blood spraying showing what he did. And it was over as quickly as it started, blue flames burning.</p><p>“Master….”</p><p>Alucard seemed to ignore her—and Pip, whose voice could barely be heard over the beat of helicopter blades.</p><p>“We kill our enemies… we kill our allies. We kill the people we’re supposed to protect, and lay waste to the countries we’re supposed to govern. We even kill ourselves and it’s still not enough…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>